User talk:Penguin Frost/Archive 1
-- Dps04 (Talk) 06:14, January 13, 2013 About custom penguins Hey Shadow/Penguin Frost! ;) What color do you want the custom? Thanks. '--Ocean6100 (talk) 13:36, January 13, 2013 (UTC)' Your custom Here's you custom, Penguin Frost! Hope ya like it! Penguin Frost custom.png|Rock out! :) Talk to you later! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 20:47, January 13, 2013 (UTC)' Available info Hi Penguin Frost, If an item is no longer available, please don't change the content of the article fro "cost" to "costed" or "are able" to "were able". The fact an item is currently not available doen't necessarily mean its properties have changed. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:22, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Prize Hey commander Bsyew! I made something for all my friends and ur my friend so here u go. Look ur in there. Chat Ban? Why am I banned from the Chat? I have done nothing. The Director of The PSA (talk) 23:57, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Signature Policy Hello Penguin Frost, Your current signature is breaking our wiki Signature Policy. Your signature contains images that are beyond 25px in size, i.e. 160px. We want to inform you that the signature must be fixed or changed within the next 24 hours or the administration will do there job. I hope you would change it within the next 24 hours. Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 10:14, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi :P ! Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Picture Department Hai Penguin Frost! Thanks for the message! I'm glad you think I'm good enough to be in it. It's just right now I don't do good enough customs (like you do). Like, how did you draw that bow-tie? ;) I hope you understand. Maybe later! Sorry! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 13:26, February 12, 2013 (UTC)' RE: Transparent Images Hello Penguin Frost, I use "Microsoft Publisher 2010" (Windows 7) to remove backgrounds. Although, I can remove the extra spaces. Hello Gift Pj Monster 1 CP 23:33, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy St. Pattie's Day! Sir, Famous Rainbow Puffle! 11:51, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Happy Early St. Patrick's Day! Snowy Bomber (talk) 12:43, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Pictures What is it that you wanted to ask me? St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Penguin Frost! Enjoy your Gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 03:03, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Gift It's absolutely amazing!! Nice work. :D Thanks SO much! :) Thanks, '--Ocean6100 (talk) 12:10, March 19, 2013 (UTC)' I miss you I have been dumped in the sea! 10:10, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I said i'm new so i'm sorry if im bothering you at the moment...--Carterbear (talk) 06:05, April 24, 2013 (UTC)CarterBear 4/24/13--Carterbear (talk) 06:05, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Rights I need rights back on my wiki. I remember making you Bureaucrat. Can you give me all 4 rights on my wiki? ITS URGENT Freeze Frame Please remember to include a name when asking for a Freeze Frame, if you don't include a name, your request will not be filled. User:SporeVideos3 23 Jun 2013 15:06 (UTC) Edits Hi, Penguin. Thanks for uploading some good high quality images to the wiki; as they're pretty awesome. Officially, can you please add licensing to these awesome images? I really don't want you to get into trouble about it, but can you just add them? To add licensing, you can do so via or by clicking on the image (so it shows the file history) and click edit and type in: Licensing note: that will only work for Club Penguin photos. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask me or any other admin. Thanks. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] (Contact me!) 08:25, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi Penguin Frost, Please note that i moved Template:Penguin Frost Sig to User:Penguin Frost/sign, as it's only allowed to store signatures in your user space. You can sign it by adding: Or by adding this code to to be able to sign using 4 tildes (~~~~). If you wat to create further signatures in the future, please only add them directly to your preferences or by adding them to a new/ existing subpage of yours. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:37, August 24, 2013 (UTC) DELAY Dude! Where is my custom? You said they would be done in no time! My request: *Head = The Tuned In *Face = Blue Sunglasses *Neck = Bronze Music Note Necklace *Body = Striped Skater Threads *Hand = Blue Electric Guitar *Feet = Blue Checkered Shoes *Color = Light Blue The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 21:51, August 25, 2013 (UTC)